ANT FarmAmerican Horror Story
by Alexander Old
Summary: This is to do with the TV shows A.N.T. Farm and American Horror Story.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is a series of 1-shots to do with a number of the characters to do with the TV shows A.N.T. Farm and American Horror Story and in some cases characters from other TV shows and that will begin with this particular story that contains characters from the TV shows A.N.T. Farm and American Horror Story: Asylum and That '70s Show and Mad Men and Father Brown and Outlander and Boardwalk Empire and Ripper Street and Deadwood and Hell on Wheels and Copper.

I do not own the rights to the TV shows A.N.T. Farm and American Horror Story or any of the characters or any of the other TV shows and characters that appear in this series of 1-shots.

Please read and review.

On New Year's Day 1990 at 11.00 PM in San Francisco in California there is a giant white mansion and inside of it there is a giant white bedroom that is filled up with very expensive furniture including a giant bed in the middle of the room and on the giant bed there is a teenage girl who is tall and skinny and wearing a typical 1980s outfit and she is called Lexi Reed and it is her bedroom and her parents giant mansion and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

I look around my bedroom and the giant mansion belonging to my parents where I was born on this day in this room 14 years ago and I think to myself I really do love the matter that I come from a long line of money and that is a concept that usually makes me very happy but at this moment in time I am not happy and it is to do with my school where I have been a student for the last 6 years and the thing I am not happy about is a girl called Chyna Parks who supposedly is a student at a gifted section of the school and is new today and ever since I met her in the beginning of today she has been trying to overshadow me especially when it comes to the matter that she tried to sit down in my seat that was to do with a class this morning and she took over a party I was throwing in my parents giant mansion earlier this evening by performing a song called dynamite and because I am not happy I shall do the thing I always do when I am not happy establish some information about the past and that will begin to do with me thinking about a teenage boy from the 1970s who I have never met but who I have heard about in stories from people who I have met who knew the teenage boy in the 1970s.

In a flashback it is New Year's Day 1970 slightly after midnight in Point Place in Wisconsin there is a small old rundown house that was brand-new in the 1880s and is surrounded by buildings that was brand-new in the end of the 1960s and inside of the particular house there is a small bedroom filled up with all furniture from the 1950s including a small bed in the middle of the room and on the small bed there is a teenage boy who is small and skinny and wearing an old outfit from the 1950s and he is called Eric Forman and it is his bedroom and his fathers small old rundown house and at the moment he is thinking to himself about his situation.

I was born on this day in this room 14 years ago and in those 14 years nothing in this room has been changed seriously I was born in the corner in this room and all the blood and fluids that came from my birth are still in that corner 14 years later and when I was born my mother died and her dead body is still in the corner 14 years later but I do not want to think about any of that at the moment and I do not do think about the matter that my father was born in this house 60 years ago today and the matter that he was a soldier in the war in Germany in the 1940s and the war in Korea in the 1950s and I do not do think about the matter that when my father was born on New Year's Day 1910 his father who had-been living in this house since he built it in the 1880s and who was a medical doctor did a study on my father and the study was to do with seeing a child being born and following the child through childhood and following the child through becoming a teenager and following the teenager through becoming a man and the particular study went on from when my father was born on New Year's Day 1910 until the death of my grandfather in 1941 I want to think about the past but not my own past and the pasts of my father and grandfather I want to think about the past to do with a man from the 1960s who is hard to explain.

In a flashback in a flashback it is New Year's Day 1964 slightly after midnight in Massachusetts there is a giant creepy building that is the mental institution Briarcliff Manor and inside of it there is a small office that belongs to a man called Dr Arthur Arden who is tall and skinny and wearing a white lab coat and is very creepy and is sitting at his desk in his office and is thinking to himself about his situation.

I have a very interesting life to do with the matter that I was a Nazi surgeon in the war in Germany in the 1940s under the name Hans Grüper and now I do my experiments at this particular place and I would go into more detail about all of that stuff but I am not going to and because of that matter I might as well establish some information about the past especially when it comes to the past of somebody else.

In a flashback in a flashback in a flashback it is New Year's Day 1960 slightly after midnight and there is a giant expensive looking office filled up with typical 1960s furniture and the particular office belongs to a man called Don Draper who is tall and skinny and wearing an expensive 1960s suit and is sitting at his desk in his office and is thinking to himself about his situation.

Right now I do not care about my life's the fake 1 or the real 1 and I do not care about the beginning of this particular decade and I do not care about the last decade and because of all of that information I might as well establish some information about the past.

In a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback it is New Year's Day 1950 slightly after midnight there is a small bedroom with barely any furniture including a small bed and on the small bed there is a Father who is fat and ugly and wearing his usual Father uniform and who is called Father Brown and it is his bedroom and at the moment he is thinking to himself about his situation.

I could establish many things about my life especially when it comes to both of the world wars but there is no point going into all of that information and because of that matter I might as well establish some information about the past.

In a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback it is New Year's Day 1945 slightly after midnight in London there is a giant building called the London hospital and on the roof of it there is a young nurse called Claire Fraser and she is thinking to herself about her situation.

I am a nurse who is thinking about getting married and that is an interesting concept because when it comes to the London hospital in the beginning of this century it was against the rules of the hospital for a nurse to get married and those particular rules was change recently and I find it especially interesting because I am a lover of the past seriously I could find travel to the past and I would not care and because I am a lover of the past I might as well establish some information about the past but not my past or the past of anyone I know.

In a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback it is New Year's Day 1920 slightly after midnight in Atlantic City in New Jersey there is a giant bedroom that belongs to a man called Nucky Thompson and he is small and skinny and wearing an expensive suit and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

At the moment all over Atlantic City there are millions of parties to do with the matter that a couple of minutes ago at midnight alcohol became illegal to do with a new concept called probation and I could establish more information about that and some information about my life going as far back as the 1880s and my current career as a crop politician but I am not going to and because of that matter I might as well establish some information about the past.

In a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback it is some random time in 1889 in a London police station there is a small office that belongs to a man called Detective Inspector Edmund Reid who in general is hard to explain and hard to describe and he is sitting at his desk in his office thinking to himself about his situation.

The yet to be captured serial killer Jack the Ripper mostly murdered a number of prostitute about 6 months ago and I could establish more information about that but I am not going to and that is not just because people believe that I am the yet to be captured serial killer Jack the Ripper and because of that matter I might as well establish some information about the past.

In a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback it is just some random time in 1876 in Deadwood in South Dakota there is a very creepy saloon called the Gem Theater and inside of it there is a small office that belongs to a man called Al Swearengen who in general is hard to explain and hard to describe and he is sitting at his desk in his office thinking to himself about his situation.

I have a very good life as a saloon owner/pimp but I do not care to go into more detail about that and because of that matter I might as well establish some information about the past.

In a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback it is just some random time in 1866 on the 1st Transcontinental Railroad in the small office of a man called Thomas C. Durant who in general is hard to explain and hard to describe and he is sitting at his desk in his office thinking to himself about his situation.

I could establish information about my boring job but I am not going to and because of that matter I might as well establish some information about the past.

In a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback it is just some random time in 1864 in some random location in the 5 Points of New York City and there is a man called Kevin Corcoran who in general is hard to explain and hard to describe and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

I do not care about the past for reasons I do not need to go into and because of that matter I might as well establish information about the future especially when it comes to a teenage girl I keep seeing in my dreams of the future.

In a Flash forward it is New Year's Day 1990 at 11.00 PM in the bedroom of Lexi Reed Lexi Reed is laying on her bed thinking to herself about her situation.

The past it is filled up with many things worth thinking about but at this particular moment in time I have no time to think about the past I only have time to get ready for school even though it is not going to start for a number of hours and because of that matter I might as well go and get ready.

Then Lexi Reed got off her bed and walked out of the room.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of January 1990 sometime in the morning in San Francisco in California in Webster High boarding school in the bedroom of Chyna Parks Chyna (who is wearing an outfit that makes her look like she is from the 1970s and that is because of a mixture of her own love of the 1970s and the matter that the principle of Webster High boarding school Susan Skidmore makes the normal students at the school wear normal outfits but she makes all of the students to do with the A.N.T. program wear outfits from the 1970s and he also makes all of the teachers at Webster High boarding school wear outfits from the 1930s) is laying on her bed thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I am doing a homework report about a man called Dr. Arthur Arden especially when he was experimenting on humans at a mental institution called Briarcliff Manor in the beginning of the 1960s and because of the homework report later today I am going to go to the abandoned mental institution called Briarcliff Manor and I am going to investigate the place and hopefully that will not be that bad of a adventure.

Later still in the morning Chyna is standing outside of a very creepy abandoned building that is the abandoned mental institution called Briarcliff Manor and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I cannot believe that I am going to go into this very creepy building just to do with a homework report but I might as well anyway.

Then Chyna walked into the abandoned mental institution called Briarcliff Manor.

Inside of the abandoned mental institution called Briarcliff Manor that at the moment is not like it is in 1990 to do with the matter that as soon as she stepped into the building it stop being 1990 and turned into 1964 and because of that matter the abandoned mental institution called Briarcliff Manor is now the actually functioning mental institution called Briarcliff Manor and at this moment in time she is no longer Chyna Parks she is now Dr. Oliver Thredson and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest at this moment in time I am getting ready to go and talk to Dr. Arthur Arden and that is to do with a conversation that is hard to describe at this moment in time and out of interest people believe I am a very good doctor but I am really a serial killer called Bloody Face but there is no point going into more detail about that.

Then Dr. Oliver Thredson walked from where he was standing to the office of Dr. Arthur Arden and he walked into the office.

Inside of the office of Dr. Arthur Arden Dr. Arthur Arden is sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

Out of interest I am very good when it comes to my job especially when it comes the job of experimenting on people and I could go into more detail about that but I cannot because someone has walked into my office.

Then Dr. Arthur Arden looked up from his paperwork and looked at Dr. Oliver Thredson and started talking to him.

Out of interest you heard that I wanted to see you.

That is correct.

Have a seat.

Then Dr. Oliver Thredson sat down.

Then Dr. Arthur Arden went back to talking to Dr. Oliver Thredson.

Out of interest I know that you are a serial killer and before you say anything do not bother trying to deny it.

Okay I admit it I am the serial killer known as Bloody Face and what are you going to do with the information?

I am going to use the matter that you are a serial killer to give me people who I can experiment on and when that actually happens I am not going to called the police and have you arrested for being a serial killer.

That does sound like a very good arrangement.

That is where you are correct.

Later Dr. Oliver Thredson is standing next to the entrance to the actually functioning mental institution called Briarcliff Manor and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest at this moment in time I lived in a very good world but I have a feeling that something is going to happen in the future that is going to change my very good world forever.

Then Dr. Oliver Thredson walked out of the actually functioning mental institution called Briarcliff Manor.

Outside of the actually functioning mental institution called Briarcliff Manor it is now back to 1990 and Dr. Oliver Thredson is back to Chyna Parks and the actually functioning mental institution called Briarcliff Manor is back to being the abandoned mental institution called Briarcliff Manor and at the moment Chyna Parks is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest the thing that just happen was very hard to explain but hopefully it happens again in the future.

Then she walked away.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of 1990 in the bedroom of Chyna Parks Chyna is laying on her bed thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I should write a song about a man called Dr. Arthur Arden but it is unclear to me how that song is going to be especially when it comes to this particular moment in time when I am trying to write the words to a number of songs.

Later Chyna is talking to her best friend Olive Doyle.

Out of interest I am trying to write a song about a man called Dr. Arthur Arden but it is not easy because he did a bunch of fucking fucked up things and at this particular moment in time I am writing the words to a number of songs.

I get what you are saying because I have a number of things going on at the same time such as discovered the answer to a number of mysterious mysteries such as the D'Agapeyeff cipher and the Beale ciphers and the Dorabella Cipher and the concept behind a number of things to do with a man called Nostradamus and the Shugborough inscription and the YOGTZE case and the concept behind someone known as the Mystery of the Somerton Man and the Voynich manuscript but I wish you luck when it comes to your particular fucking fucked up song.

Later Chyna is laying on her bed thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I have an idea for a song about the man called Dr. Arthur Arden.

Then Chyna started singing the words to a song called Dr. Arthur Arden.

Dr. Arthur Arden was a bad Motherfucker who experimented on people and later murdered them and I worked with a number of people such as Monsignor Timothy Howard and Dr. Oliver Thredson.

Then Chyna stop singing the words to a song called Dr. Arthur Arden and went back to thinking to herself about her situation.

This is going to be harder than I 1st believed.

The end


End file.
